


Cold Breathes

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Breath in.Hold.Breath out.





	Cold Breathes

There was a moment where Tim was taking a hot shower. At first, it felt good on his tense muscles, now the long he spent thinking about things that weren’t said, things that weren’t even implied and here those horrible thoughts ran through his head. 

It was dumb, he told himself that. 

Still, the ever-running anxiety that had been edging up his spine earlier that night was hitting him now. It got harder to breathe and the world seemed to start to become a voice where things seemed to sway, sounds slow down. 

Taking in a deep breath Tim turned the water from hot to cold. Sometimes this helped. He wasn’t sure what it was about it. The chilly water always helped him breathe a bit more. Taking in long breathes trying to calm down. 

Breath in. 

Hold. 

Breath out. 

This was something that helped. Even for a little while, it was good to practice them and sometimes he was able to fight off a full-blown panic attack. Taking in a few more Tim could feel his heart rate slowing down a bit. 

Slowly he to the tile of the shower. Back against the shower side, Tim took in a few more deep breaths. Eyes blinking he could feel the heat from the tears the unwillingly fell from his eyes. Maybe they were more then he would eve admit. 

Yet, it was a relief. To let out some of the emotions that built up in him to release. Bringing a hand up to his forehead he rubbed them to no avail as much continued to fall. What may have been a few minutes felt like hours before he pulled himself up. 

Turning off the water he made his way out of the showers. Grabbing a robe Tim put it around him wondering why it was that when his anxiety and stress were so high did it feel like he was out of his body and yet feel almost everything at the same thing. 

Grabbing a towel Tim tried to dry his hair, eyes feeling hot and heavy. Taking in a few more breaths he rubbed his shoulder for a few moments. Aches and pains that came from anxiety, the bouts of depression that liked to show up at any given time. 

Most of the time Tim just wanted to lay down somewhere cold. There was something about the cold that comforted a little. It always made it just slightly easier to deal with. Sitting down on the bech he leaned down to dry his legs and feet when he stopped and just sat back as more snerioes that never happened could never happen swarmed his mind in “What if? What if something ?” and other such things. There were times that he wished there was a way to just shut them off. 

When Tim was able to snap out of his thoughts he looked around confused. Reaching up he touched his hair feeling that it was nearly dry. Oh shit. How long had he been lost in thought? Getting up Tim quickly changed now that he was mostly dry and tossed the robe and towel into the hamper leaving the locker room forcing a smile on his face.


End file.
